User talk:The Cold God
Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the Chain Weapons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Falcorian (Talk) 22:25, June 1, 2009 Iron Snakes Thanks for the pick-up, I've fixed the article. I'm happy with the Warblades being described as Power Weapons for now. Montonius 00:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I was just saying the novel didn't really make them sound like power weapons. Good job on the changes, though ^^ Pictures Cold God, when you add a picture to the wiki, you must add the appropriate license to it for legal reasons or it will be removed. I have licensed the picture you added. Please read the wiki's main page's section on creating new articles for further instructions about this. Montonius 01:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for licensing the picture for me, I was unsure how to go about doing that. -The Cold God You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. 01:27, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Deletions In answer to your question, deletions are to be carried out only by an administrator. However, you are welcome to mark articles for deletion and I have removed the three extraneous Force Weapons articles after you highlighted them. Montonius 20:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Gauss Weapons I whole-heartedly agree Cold God. I have been trying to centralise the wiki and get away from the old wiki standby of creating a separate page for every two sentence article for months now. Please cut and paste all the Gauss Weapon stubs into the main Gauss Weapons article. I will edit them into a coherent whole. Also indicate on my talk page each of the seperate Gauss Weapon stub pages you used as I will then delete them. Thanks. Montonius 00:02, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Primarchs Don't worry about it. They are locked to prevent rampant vandalism as I will be rewriting the Primarchs, First Founding Chapters and their Chapter homeworld pages all myself, a task that has already been going on, one by one. Thanks. Montonius 00:15, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Terra Please preview the image on my Talk Page and upload it into the Wiki's pictures archive and I'll add it for you. Montonius 20:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Devastator Marines You can add a picture to the page, however, not that one because it has text written over the top of it. I have already added a pretty good photo to the page, but if you find a nice one of a squad without the writing, feel free. However, do not place photos in the middle of text. Use the source code editor to place them at the top of any given paragraph, preferably above the first paragraph in a section. This prevents multiple coding and formatting problems because of Wikia's crappy automated formatting. Also, always remember to license every photo properly. Thanks! Montonius 07:29, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Tanith First and Only Unlocked. Fix the Equiptment section as you see fit. I will do the final edit and relock when you are done. Montonius 02:04, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Haakanor's Reavers Good pick up. The page has been deleted and that user blocked for plagiarism (even though I personally don't believe any of this is plagiarism as properly defined since everything we and the Lex do is a copyright violation that Games Workshop allows to exist at their pleasure because it drives sales to their products, but politics is politics). I will simply no longer tolerate this behaviour after multiple warnings to people and placing cautions against this all over our main page. You plagarise, you're gone and the plagiarised page gets deleted. We don't need any more nonsense from the Lexicanum over this issue. Every page needs to be fully written by its author even if it is just a paraphrase. Thanks again. When you find new pages that are direct rip-offs, notify me immediately. Montonius 08:53, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Drop Site Massacre open. Add the same pictures to the Istvaan V page please. Watch spelling and Proper Noun usage as well. Montonius 19:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Sources Do not create pages without sources. I have sourced Rahe's Paradise and it now may remain on the wiki, but I will not do so in the future and articles without sources will simply be deleted. The key here is to lower my work load on basic tasks so that I can spend more time on article work instead of doing minor edits. Other than that problem, the article was well-done, good job on the content. But the sourcing rule is important, please follow it. Thanks. Montonius 17:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Dark Eldar Preview the images for me on my Talk Page and I'll add the images that are appropriate. That article has many major revisions planned and not all pictures may be appropriate to the new design. Also, make sure all the pictures are Games Workshop photos and not pictures produced by fan artists to which we have no title to. Montonius 07:41, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Images Every Image put on the Wiki before I became Lead Administrator lacks the necessary disclaimer. Yes, it would be helpful for you to add it to every image you find that lacks it. I suggest you use the Disclaimer template I created for this purpose as it will save you a lot of cutting and pasting. You can find it on the Templates page. Thanks. Montonius 17:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Las-Lock Yeah, sure go for it. Page unlocked. Montonius 22:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC)